


takes one to know one

by derriere_le_miroir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MGSPW, One Shot, PW Drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derriere_le_miroir/pseuds/derriere_le_miroir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got to be the biggest hypocrite I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	takes one to know one

Kaz liked to think that, over the years, he had come to know the man pretty well – that he was able to anticipate when his ego would strike, and act as unpredictable as he'd had when he first met him. They've settled into their roles pretty well, after all; allocating authority to the point where Kaz was pretty comfortable with telling Big Boss what to do, not doubting for a second that he'd listen and follow. As far as business matters where concerned, that held true, at least.

The same couldn't be said for all other aspects of their life, unfortunately. When he recognized that Big Boss came charging at him to restore the balance of power and remind him just who got the last word here, it was oftentimes already too late.

“You've _got_ to be the biggest hypocrite I know.”

He couldn't even quite remember anymore what had been the catalyst this time; the final straw that had pushed Big Boss to come down on him like a storm and set him ablaze, stirring – _feelings_ in him he would have rather not thought about in depth. It had probably been one of their usual arguments – what constituted as acceptable leisure activities around base, and Kaz's responsibilities as second-in-command. For someone who claimed he'd rather not get involved in people's personal affairs, his boss sure made it a habit to stick his nose where it didn't belong and rag on him at every opportunity.

But that had just been the tip of the iceberg; now this, this was the last, final, idiotic act in a long series of well thought out stage performances Big Boss liked to grace him with so frequently. Say one thing in public, do the exact opposite in private.

And yet, finding himself pinned to the ground by his large frame, wrists kept in place by a calloused hand while a hot mouth and teeth dragged down his throat, Kaz had to admit to himself that he was just as aroused as he was angry.

Not that Big Boss cared much about that, anyway – he just did his thing, as usual, and in the goddamn _mess hall kitchen_ , no less. Ambushing Kaz there, in the middle of the night, when he'd been about to grab some leftover _pinchitos_ before heading to his room, do some paperwork, and lay down for at least a few hours before resuming his usual routine, being the responsible subcommander Big Boss wanted him to be. Well, so much for that.

“Snake - “ Just one breath, tinged with both exasperation and frustratingly obvious lust, immediately stifled by his boss's lips, and Kaz moaned into his mouth. He hoped nobody was around to witness this – whatever this was, the last thing he needed was gossip concerning MSF's two commanders and the real nature of their relationship. Big Boss kissed him deeply, resting his heavy weight on top of Kaz, pushing into him.

Kaz had to admit that he was pretty good at this, for someone that seemed like anything but a sexual creature even after closer inspection. He felt different – undeniably masculine, powerful, and it was exciting, in a way. He just took what he wanted. He'd always taken what he wanted, in his inherently gentle and comforting manner, but forceful all the same.

Big Boss separated, briefly, and Kaz caught his breath. “Kaz, what,” he said, voice hushed, and like there was nothing weird about this at all. He looked at Kaz, gaze half-lidded, and Kaz looked back, swallowing hard.

“Let go - “ He tried to move his wrists, still pinned above his head, and arched against Big Boss's body at the same time. This just wasn't fair. Big Boss smirked.

“If you promise to stop squirming.”

“This is all your fault,” Kaz grumbled, but didn't put up a struggle anymore. Big Boss's smirk lead to a throaty chuckle, as he released Kaz's hands, which immediately went for his commander's shoulders to hold onto, and pull himself up, grinding his already exposed chest against his.

“My fault?” Big Boss's hands began to wander, roaming; tracing along Kaz's scars and muscles on their way down between his legs. “You let yourself be distracted too easily, Kaz. I think we went over this.”

This was probably true – no, most definitely. His initial anger over the entire situation had already dissipated, and made room for his hyperactive libido that way. It _had_ been about a week, and Big Boss wasn't exactly a soft, curvy woman, like Kaz preferred his sexual partners to be, but he was attractive in his own, rugged way, even being over ten years his elder. He was willing to make an exception, just this once. And a hand was a hand – and one of them was currently palming him through his pants. Kaz groaned. It was almost flattering, considering Big Boss's usual lack of a sex life.

“Ah,” Kaz panted and let go of Big Boss, to prop himself up on his elbows, closing his eyes. He thrusted into his palm, handling him expertly – should have expected nothing less. Big Boss indulged him, for a couple minutes, pausing only to lazily work Kaz's pants open and pull out his already fully erect, dripping cock. Kaz exhaled slowly, face feeling hot, and blinked at his partner, whose fingers were curled around him, moving back and forth.

“God, Snake.” He made a sound, at the back of his throat. Reading Snake in that situation was impossible; his actions and stony expression hard to decipher, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, anyway. Big Boss leaned towards him, cupped his face with his other hand, to kiss him again, sloppily. Kaz opened his mouth. The hand continued to jerk him off, producing slick sounds of skin sliding against skin, filling the room, and the small space between kitchen counters.

“I don't – understand you at all,” Kaz conceded, in between the clashes of teeth and tongue. Big Boss didn't reply, but that wasn't important. He squeezed his cock one last time, and then he stopped – Kaz opened his mouth to protest, but the eye focused on him silenced him.

“Kaz,” Big Boss said, and his gaze dropped. Kaz's followed, and he supposed he could see the problem. He gave an amused snort, and sat up properly, wiping some sweat from his brow before reaching down, towards Big Boss's waistband.

“How long?” Kaz asked, shaky fingers fumbling with the clasp of Big Boss's belt. “You must be - “ Big Boss grunted, and pulled Kaz closer by a fistful of hair, smashing his mouth against his. He supposed that was an answer, too, and he boldly shoved his hands down Big Boss's pants, pulling them down a few inches in the process, freeing his cock. He glanced down.

_Lucky bastard._

Once Big Boss was done with aggressively claiming his mouth, he pushed Kaz back by his shoulders and told him, “Up.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

“Okay?” Kaz, mighty confused but no less horny and therefore very pliable, pushed himself to his feet, knees a little wobbly right now, but Big Boss was gripping one of his upper arms and supporting him that way.

“Turn around,” came the next order.

“Eh...?”

“I said...”

Kaz bit down on his bottom lip, knowing all too well that, once he started barking orders, there was no point in arguing back; he'd be on the ground again in no time. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked where this was going; handjobs were one thing but...

Eventually Kaz turned around, placing his hands flat on top of a counter. Big Boss pushed up behind him, patting Kaz's pants down for – something? He turned his head, looking over his shoulder when he heard the familiar crinkle of plastic. _Oh._

He supposed he did let himself get distracted pretty easily.

“Boss - “

“Kaz.”

Kaz tensed up, already bracing himself against the counter when Big Boss rolled the condom over his own cock, then unscrewed the cap of a small bottle of lube. After a moment, two cold fingers entered him, and he shied away from them instinctively. He heard Big Boss's other hand moving, wet, spreading more of it over his erection. Once it was slick enough, he pulled his fingers out again and yanked Kaz's pants down, to grind his erection against his ass, slide it up and down its cleft. Kaz shuddered, his breath hitching, not sure if that feeling at the pit of his stomach was anxiety or anticipation. There was Snake's warm breath at his face, blowing softly into his ear; his bristled cheek scratching against his. It was soothing, in its own way, without any words.

He entered him in one hard stroke, and it took Kaz some serious self-restraint not to cry out in pain, clawing at the surface of the counter, but Big Boss reached for his hand, holding onto it firmly. He had trouble breathing, although his boss gave him some time to adjust, not moving just yet. It still burned, stretching him from within, like he was bursting, and he wasn't sure if he was capable of enjoying this at all.

“Snake, I – “ He writhed, but Snake pulled him towards himself, to lean against the man in his back while sliding even deeper inside him, inch after inch. “You're – too much – “

“Am I?” Big Boss replied, flatly. His hands placed themselves on Kaz's shoulders, running down his sides, hips, and finally to his waist, where he tugged sharply, resulting in a loud smack followed by a drawn-out groan. _Jesus_ , Kaz cursed, under his breath. He surely hadn't looked as big as he felt right now.

“Nothing I can do about that. Bear with me, Kaz. Try to relax.”

Kaz laughed, breathlessly, reclining his head until it rested against Big Boss's shoulder, and tried to do as he was told – to relax and not tense up further as Big Boss fucked him, slowly, pushing in and pulling out, back in and out again, and he didn't even want to imagine how much worse it would be without any lubrication. The pain subsided after a while, though it never disappeared completely, but he was used to that. His own waning erection was starting to come back even, especially when his boss rearranged their position somewhat, bending Kaz over the counter, folding him neatly. Kaz supported himself with one hand while the other found its way between his thighs, lazily fondling his own cock.

“Shit,” he muttered, eyes fluttering close, breathing heavily. Blond hair was sticking to his temples, and from behind, Big Boss's fingers affectionately brushed through his damp hair, smoothing it back.

“Better now?”

“Yeah.”

Kaz's tongue darted out, to lick over his own lips as Big Boss continued with renewed fervor, fingers digging into the muscles in Kaz's thighs, pulling him into every thrust. Kaz listened to every resounding smack – a pace matching his heartbeat – , and indulged in every stroke hitting him so perfectly, making him shudder and groan.

Big Boss was silent for the most part, but at one point he whispered something to him, again, in the deepest, smoothest baritone Kaz knew, “Not so bad, huh?” He punctuated his words with one particularly hard and sudden roll of hips, and Kaz nearly cried out.

“Oh fuck, Boss,” the younger man whined, as Big Boss batted the hand on his cock away to replace it with his own, pumping him at a leisure pace. “Fuck. How are you even – real,” he greedily sucked in more air, blinking the sweat out of his eyes, “You win, okay – just, Snake, ah... _Snake_.” His voice trailed off, sounding distinctly pleading by the end. “God – “

“Hmm?” It sounded almost like a purr, and Big Boss's thumb rubbed at the head of Kaz's cock, grazing slightly with his nail, teasing. Kaz thought he was about to lose it – he was so close, too.

“Make me – make me come,” he sputtered, inbetween Big Boss's jerky, yet at the same time somehow incredibly fluid movements. “ _Boss_ ,” he hissed angrily, when the hand didn't move faster immediately.

Big Boss snorted, but he sounded pleased all the same.

“Always in a hurry, Kaz. Don't push an old man so much.”

It took maybe a couple of seconds, and the right twist of his wrist to make Kaz spill almost instantly, a long, labored groan worming its way out of his throat, which could be heard throughout the entire mess hall – had anyone been there. Not like had any capacities left to care in that moment, and he was often vocal during sex to boot, so it might not even raise more than a couple eyebrows.

But Big Boss didn't stop there. Even after Kaz coming messily against the counter, he continued to pound him, a lot more aggressively, with purpose; and Kaz struggled to keep himself on his feet, clinging onto the edge of the counter on which his the majority of his weight was now resting. Not much opportunity to enjoy his afterglow, that way.

“Ngh, Boss, _easy_ – “ He croaked. Big Boss grunted, growled, forcing his own climax with gritted teeth, and fortunately it didn't take much longer. He came quietly, shuddering, with one last thrust that shook Kaz to his core, and remained there for a couple more moments, buried deep inside. Kaz collapsed on top of the counter, his own arms too weak to support him any longer. He inhaled deeply, and just closed his eyes for a while, keeping his mind blank.

He opened them again when he thought he heard something click. Big Boss withdrew, and Kaz carefully attempted to adjust himself, pulling his pants back up and tucking himself back in. His glasses had to be laying around somewhere around here, too, but he couldn't spot them immediately – it was Big Boss, eventually, who handed them to him, then fastened his own belt, after discarding the used condom in a nearby trashbin.

“Uh...” Kaz said, putting on his aviators, and looking at Big Boss through the tinted lenses, kind of at a loss for words now, and feeling like he wouldn't be able to walk right for the next couple days. Big Boss, on the other hand – Big Boss didn't look notably more exhausted than usual. Kaz furrowed his brow.

“Okay, so – don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. But what exactly – “

He paused when he saw Big Boss reach for his belt again, though not for the clasp this time.

_...You didn't._

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Big Boss removed the walkman slash tape recorder from his hip, and pushed Rewind. Then Play. Kaz's eyes widened in horror.

 **\- You win, okay – just, Snake, ah... Snake... God... Make me – make me come.** _**Boss...! -** _

Kaz reflexively snatched at the recorder, his face burning, but almost ended up face first on the ground again because Big Boss swerved to the side, dodging him, and pressed Stop before pocketing the walkman.

“ _Snake!!_ ” Kaz yelled at him, why would he _even_ –

“I think I'm gonna keep that,” Big Boss cooed, charming like a certain reptile, “For insurance.”

“That's not even funny, Boss!”

“Or maybe I should make a couple copies, and distribute them among the female staff? I'm sure they'd find this information very – enlightening.”

“ _Boss!!!_ ”

Kaz launched himself at him again, and this time, he did end up on the ground thanks to Big Boss and a very-well aimed punch. Kaz groaned again, this time due to pain, and rolled around on the floor, until Big Boss picked him up, hoisting him over his shoulders like any common POW. Couldn't even put up much of a struggle, thanks to his face and his entire backside hurting like a bitch.

“How are you even real,” Kaz spat, with decidedly more venom this time, when Big Boss unceremoniously carried him back to his own living quarters to call it a night.

“You know what I'd call that? _Blackmail_. No, worse, even. That was torture, buddy. Straight up torture. I've figured you out. You get a real kick out of that stuff, huh?” He grumbled, against Big Boss's shoulder, feeling endlessly tired and outmaneuvered, once again. The few recruits they passed this late at night didn't ask why Big Boss was dragging a half-conscious Commander Miller around, or looked even remotely surprised.

They had their moments.

It seemed like Big Boss wouldn't answer at all at first, but eventually he briefly raised his shoulders in a shrug and said, “Who knows.”


End file.
